


But after all, I love you, I do

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek’s sings, Emotional Comfort, Fluff, M/M, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Derek comforts Stiles on a bad day
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	But after all, I love you, I do

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read

Derek pulled Stiles closer to his chest, cradling the younger boy's head in the junction of his inner elbow. He absently brush his fingers through Stiles' hair, sliding along the space behind his ear then moving down to his collar where his thumb stroked softly against the bone. It was such an easy, slow moving moment that anyone would know that they shouldn't be watching. Their legs were overlapping each other's, tangling tightly with soft shifting feet and gentle knocking knees that let them know that they were still there and they weren't going another.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face as far as he could in Derek's chest. Derek wrapped both arms around Stiles' shoulders, squeezing tight. Stiles shifted his head so that his cheek was against Derek's chest, the mans heart thudding soothingly in his ear. 

It wasn't the day that was bad. It was just his head. His head had been swirling and mixing up good things with bad things. Little words that normally roll right off his shoulders made it hard for him to breathe or stand. He'd left halfway through chemistry because every word that left Harris's mouth felt like needles against his temples. 

"It's just like Heaven" Derek's voice made Stiles' breath hitches. "Being here with you" Stiles sighed, letting his eyes relax instead of squeezing them shut. "You're like an angel, too good to be true"

Nothing helped. No matter how many breathing exercises or trips to the bathroom to calm down, nothing was helping. Scott had tried talking him through a panic attack but the only thing that made it stop was when he was huddled under a desk in an empty classroom. Nothing would make the swirling and the spinning and the darkness go away. 

"But after all, I love you, I do" 

The first time Stiles had a bad day like that it wasn't too destructive. He only had two panic attacks and he wasn't as sensitive. He'd gone home smelling of pain and confusion and sadness, but it was tolerable. Derek had come in through the front door since his dad was at work, and had wrinkled his nose once he stepped into Stiles' room. He stared at Stiles the entire time they were going through research, then when everything had been shared or googled, Derek set his hand on the back of Stiles' neck and squeezed. Stiles had flinched and squawked at first, but Derek didn't let go. Eventually Stiles leaned into it and they sat there for about five minutes before Derek gave one more squeeze, got up, and left. 

They didn't talk about it. 

The next bad day was worse. Ten times worse to where stiles could barely string together a comprehensive sentence and he had to leave his keys with Scott because he could barely focus long enough to pull air into his lungs. He was gasping and drenched in sweat by the time he got to Derek's loft, his eyes wide and his eyes uncontrollably spilling tears. Derek had dropped what he had been doing, wrapped both of his arms around Stiles, and sunk down to the floor with him. They sat there for an hour with Stiles struggled to breathe, Derek's arms never loosing the strength in his grip. 

"Angel baby, my angel baby" stiles slowly opened his eyes, pulling his head back so he was looking up at Derek. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers against Derek's cheek, sighed softly. 

"I love you" he whispered softly. Derek's eyes fell shut, his head tilting towards Stiles' soft touch. 

"I love you too"


End file.
